


baby

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sub!Steve x OC!Danielle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: “Someone’s going to hear us”
Relationships: Sub!Steve x OC!Danielle
Kudos: 4





	baby

he name “Steve Rogers” incited a lot of thoughts. Fear. Peace. Justice. Captain America. All normal, justified words tied to this man’s legacy and name. All words you’d hear someone record in a survey when asked, “Name the first thing that comes to mind when you hear Steve Rogers”. All words make sense. All words make sense, except for submissive.

When Danielle had first met Steve, she did not expect him to be a submissive. It was out of the question; it just didn’t fit him as a person. He wasn’t even submissive at the beginning of their relationship, though she should have seen the signs.

He had an unbelievable praise kink, he always told her how good she was making him feel and thanking her for making him cum multiple times in one night. He was obsessed with Danielle riding him. He expressed that early into their sex life, and now it’s his favorite position. Danielle chastises herself all the time for not catching on when Steve accidentally called her “Miss”.

Steve hid it well. He’d prefer the world not know about his sex life. Whenever Bucky and Sam had teased him about his sex life, he’d have a deep blush set on his cheeks, while Danielle sneakily smirked behind him.

Tonight was no different. Tony was holding another one of his infamous parties. Danielle wearing a skin-tight red velvet gown, matching with Steve, who wore a black tux, accentuated with a red velvet tie. Steve wanted nothing to do with this party. Loud noises, popping bottles of champagne triggering his PTSD, and fake smiles he’d have to pull to keep up that friendly symbol of peace that Captain America was not his idea of a good time. Now, if you offer the idea of him being buried and suffocated between his girlfriend, Danielle’s, thighs? His mouth would water, he’d get sweaty, and a tent would immediately form in his pants. But Danielle strictly said as she fixed his tie before they exited the elevators to the dreadful party; “Be a good boy and I’ll give you a treat”. That had him quit the complaining and plaster a smile on his face.

Which didn’t last for very long at all.

Steve complained about an hour or two in, but for a completely different reason. It wasn’t because there were too many people, or the popping of champagne bottles reminded him of the war. No, that wasn’t it. It wasn’t that he was tired of plastering fake smiles on his face to talk to Tony’s rich investors who were absolute bitches. No. It wasn’t that he was tired of taking pictures with fans over and over again. Nope. These things and more bothered him, but he didn’t voice his discomfort with it.

No, baby boy Stevie was horny and he was gonna make sure Danielle knew it.

While Danielle and Steve were talking, he’d sneak his hand behind them and grab a chunk of her ass. Now Danielle knew what he was up to, god she knew and she wasn’t about to let him make a fool out of herself. She smirked behind her fluke of champagne and side-eyed Steve as he laughed. Steve knew what he was doing, he knew exactly what to do to get Danielle worked up. After a few drinks, Steve has an adorable glowy tint to his cheeks and he is fully aroused. Danielle is too, but she’s better at hiding it.

Steve texts her discreetly and escapes to the bathroom to wait for her. Danielle follows five minutes later, fishing for something in her purse.

Steve checks under the stalls to make sure the coast is clear before turning around. As he turns around, Danielle pins him to the wall and smirks at him. Steve stares at her excitedly. “You don’t know how to behave, do you, Stevie?”

“I guess not” He shrugs, a mischievous glint in his eye. Danielle holds back a growl before pulling back. She produces a butt plug for Steve and he gulps.

“You acted like a brat earlier, Stevie. Now I’m gonna treat you like a brat. I’m not gonna let you cum since you don’t know how to act”

“Well, that’s not fair, Miss, is it?” Steve says, but still turns around and unbuttoning his pants nonetheless.

Danielle plants a firm smack to his ass and snarls. “Stop getting smart”. Steve grunts and pulls down his pants, showcasing his ass to his girlfriend.

She lubes up the plug, before placing her hand on the bottom of Steve’s back. “Relax, baby,” she says softly. She teases his puckered hole with the tip of the plug, making him moan out.

“Please, Miss, stop teasing.”

“You should’ve behaved, baby. I have to punish you now.” After carefully inserting the plug, Steve sighs and walks around, testing the plug out. “All good?” He smiles and Danielle kisses his cheek. “Now don’t be a brat, and hush. Someone is going to hear us.”

Steve thinks he got such a great punishment. Jokes on her, he thinks. He felt good, but he wasn’t sure why she thought he would cum on this alone.

About thirty minutes later, Steve’s got another fluke in his grasp, laughing with Sam and Bucky. Danielle stands next to him, laughing with them too. “Excuse me,” Danielle says quietly, faking a phone call as she turns the corner and pulls out an app. Little does Steve know, the app is connected to the plug and will vibrate when the owner says so. Danielle turns it on to low, smirking as she makes out Steve’s gasp from above the music. She collects herself and walks back, feigning concern when seeing her obviously distressed significant other.

“Steve? You okay?” He coughs and nods, standing up straighter and fixing his tie. She leans into his ear and smirks, “Next time don’t act like a brat”

Steve swallows the lump in his throat as he continues to talk to his friends. He tries to laugh off the impending arousal, but his cheeks are getting redder and it’s starting to spread to his cheeks.

Hiding his hard-on gets worse throughout the night. Whenever he gets closer to cumming, Danielle changes the speed of the vibration and makes it lower. Steve is frustrated and has tried to sneak off to the bathroom to relieve himself, but Danielle has caught him multiple times. After a while, Steve can’t take it and it’s starting to get Danielle wet and frustrated, too. They apologize for leaving so early and go home. As Steve drives back to their home, Danielle’s got her hand wrapped around his dick, giving him agonizingly slow strokes as he drives. The plug is on medium, not wanting Steve to get too out of control and crash.

By the time they get home, Steve is in a rush to take his clothes off and get some type of release, because he can’t take it anymore. Danielle’s dress is thrown somewhere in the living room as she followers her baby up the stairs. He lays down, knowing exactly what’s to come.

“You’ve been bad, Stevie,” Danielle starts, shimmying out of her thong and climbing up to Steve’s lap on the bed. “I shouldn’t let you cum. I should make you writhe on this bed while I go make myself a grilled cheese. But you’ve got me horny, too. That was your plan all along wasn’t it?” She starts pumping him again, slow strokes before she allows a trail of spit to wet her hands and his cock. “You wanted to act like a little slut all night, so I can punish me. You really just wanted to get inside me, huh, baby?”

Steve nods and moans, wanting nothing more than to be inside Danielle’s wet walls, and cum over and over again. “Sucks, though. That’s not what you’re gonna get” Steve almost cries out when he sees you lay his dick flat on his stomach and begin to grind on him. He hated this position. So close to the prize, but so far.

“Now Stevie, I hope you’ve learned your lesson” She kisses his chest, biting down on his nipples and tugging. “If you cum, you’re gonna have worse problems than this. Now, who’s my baby?”

Steve moans, running his hands through his hair and screaming his domme’s name. He was Danielle’s baby. And he was in deep trouble.


End file.
